Take Me With You
by Libra Dragon
Summary: Her dream is on the odd side. She's afraid that it might come true. Could she find out who Snake is and like him enough to actually love him? Please R+R
1. Silent Rhapsody

New story! Okay, I was bored and decided to write something. I have been in a writing slum. One, 'cuz I can't think of anything good to write, two, after my computer crashed with my story to my 50+ page sequel I kind of stopped (You have no idea how traumatic it is to lose the sequel of a story it took you about 8 months to write and was so happy with it). Yes, they were about Metal Gear. I'm not lying, I can't write about anything else and make it sound as good as my MGS stories. Okay, this is too long but just to let you know, this use to be like it was Snake, but I can't write in his form. So, I made up a character named. Well you'll find out soon enough. Please R+R!  
  
Take Me With You  
  
By: Libra Dragon  
  
Silent Rhapsody  
  
Just a dream, all just a dream, I thought as I sat up in my four- poster bed. Beads of sweat fell down my face as my ocean blue eyes ran frantically around the interior of the room. It has been approximately 7 days I've had this dream in a row. And it's all about the same thing. It is pretty much unexplainable. I'm standing in a long hallway, looking down it. A man in a skintight gray suit with a bandana around his head is standing at the other. I reach out to him, hoping to get him to save me, saying the words over and over again, "Take me with you. Please." My chest feels so tight, like I can't breath, yet I squeeze the words out. After failing try after try I look behind me. This black wave like liquid comes crashing toward me and I get swept away.  
  
Take me with you. Please. Why do those words haunt me night after night? Does this dream foretell the future? I don't believe in that mumbo- jumbo crap. That's what it is, all crap. But then again, why do I want this same man to save me? What do I need to saved from? Hmph. I just need to forget about it.  
  
I sighed heavily and laid my head back down on the soft white pillow. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes easily. Yes, I work for an organization to help destroy Metal Gears. Even though we haven't successfully "disassemble" one, we've been there to see it happen. These people, they call their selves "Philantrophists" always get there before we do. I don't know what it is, but they are so fast, so precise. And there is this shadowed man that I would watch that would just destroy it like that. I don't know how he. Or it would do it so fast, it just would. When that person sneaks around the huge monster they would do it like a cat, making no sound what so ever.  
  
Oh, me? My code name is Rhapsody. Well, Silent Rhapsody to be exact. One of my co-workers (I guess you could call them that to a sense because they work with us) gave me the code name. When I was young they brought me into this organization. He said that I used to sneak up on people so fast and quick it was like a little silent rhapsody, just bouncing along. A talent I have.  
  
I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. Every memory came rushing back to me. So much trauma in my life, it's so horrible. No person should ever have to live like I did. But, I do have this feeling that something big will be coming up soon. I just can't put my finger on it.  
  
  
  
~ Well? How was it? I hope it was okay. I still haven't gotten my spunk back on writing these yet, but hopefully with writing this I can. Now, I just gotta think how this is gonna end up. Oh, later on my genre might have a little bit of romance in it, I'm not for sure. And I don't know how long or how many chapters this bad boy is gonna have. So read and hopefully enjoy! ~ 


	2. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Guess who's back? Okay, so here is the second chapter of "Take Me With You". I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Please keep on reading and reviewing. And please feel free to add any suggestions because it's people like you that help me make my writing better. * Tears up * Riiiiiight. Okay, that was really corny. Anyway, here's the next chapter! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: (Sorry, I forgot to put this in the last chapter. Please forgive me. ^.^) I don't own Metal Gear Solid, I don't own Snake or any other of the great Kojima creations. I just own Silent Rhapsody.  
  
TAKE ME WITH YOU  
  
Chapter 2: YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME  
  
A repeated buzzing made me snap my eyes open. I looked over at my alarm clock that read 7:00 AM. I rolled my eyes and slammed my fist down on the "snooze" button. I noticed that the New York sun shine radiated through my window.  
  
"Eh. It's too early to be up. AND it's a Saturday. Ugh." I groaned as I flipped over on my stomach and buried my head in the feather pillow. Minutes past and I still couldn't get back to sleep when my telephone rang furiously.  
  
"Great! Just what I need. It had better not be work." I threw my covers off of me and I walked to the phone. "Hello?" I asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"We need you Rhapsody," my boss' voice said urgently.  
  
"Have we found another one?" I asked.  
  
"Rhapsody, there are ways for people to tap into telephone lines now- a-days. I don't think you should be talking about it over the phone."  
  
"Please. How fast do I need to be there?" "Get here A.S.A.P. That means fast Rhapsody."  
  
"I know, I know. See ya soon," I said as I hung up the phone. Work, that's the last thing I need on a Saturday.  
  
I walked over to my dresser and picked out my favorite outfit: a pair of ratty, tatty, baggy blue jeans and a old tee shirt from about 7 years ago. Yeah, I'm 20 years old.  
  
I put the outfit on and walked out of my apartment. I locked the door and went out to the New York streets. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked on. I brushed my earth brown hair out of my ocean blue eyes and smiled at a few passer-by.  
  
I spotted our h.q. and sighed. "Still. I don't see why anyone should have to work on a Saturday." I walked inside the h.q. and went to the elevator. I waved at the secretary sitting at her desk and smiled.  
  
I got in the elevator and pressed the floor 5 button. The two doors closed and I felt the elevator ride up. Elevator music played and thought, these are the times when I wish I had my gun with me.  
  
The doors opened and I walked out. I saw Winter Hawk walking toward the same room too. I waved and winked. "Is Mr. Hawk feeling well?" I joked with him.  
  
"Trust me Miss Rhap, if I was feeling good I would already be in that meeting room."  
  
I smiled at him and shook my head. "Well, we need to get in there." We both walked in the meeting room and we both took a seat beside each other.  
  
Winter Hawk has been a friend ever since I've joined this organization. He practically raised me in a since. He is just 6 years older than I am, so that doesn't really make him my "Father". He's been there for me in the ups and down. We've been on about 4 missions together, so I can trust him.  
  
"Now, our friend Rynn has done some research and hacking and found that we have a new Metal Gear," the boss said.  
  
Rynn nodded her head. "Yes, when you have the technology you can probably find out anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes and pulled out a pen and pulled a napkin to me and started writing Hawk a note. "With Rynn's British accent and boss' New Yorkie one, they could make a great comedy sitcom."  
  
I slid the napkin across to him. I watched his face as Rynn continued to yap about "technology" and probably how she won the most beautiful Brit contest, but I blocked that out.  
  
Hawk smiled and wrote something back on the napkin. He slid it over to me and I read it. "Exactly. I would hate to see how their kid would talk."  
  
I smiled and started to listen to them. "Now, back to you boss."  
  
"Okay, thank you Rynn. Now, this Metal Gear is code named Silencer. Rynn said that it is a land, sea, and air Metal Gear. Not like it's brothers. We are talkin' about some big time destruction if this isn't taken care of," boss explained. He shifted his eyes over to Hawk and myself. "You two are going on this. Remember that this is big business. We DON'T need any wisecracks like last time, do we Rhapsody?" he asked sternly.  
  
I was startled as shook my head no. Last time, that'll be something that will be put down in Metal Gear screw-up history. We, we as in Hawk and myself, were trying to check out about some Metal Gear Ray. I was sneaking around and ran into this guy in a skin-tight sneaking suit that was. HOLY COW! Him, him! The guy that is in my dream. He's the one that's standing there. The guy with the bandana and. And it's him!!  
  
I stood up and screamed. "THAT WAS HIM!!" Everyone was looking at me like I was insane. "Whoops. Hehe. Sorry." I sat down and blushed.  
  
"Right. Maybe we should go ahead and get ready to go on the mission. That might be safer for her," Hawk said as he placed a hand on my forehead. "No, no fever."  
  
Okay, so that's the next chapter. I hope it's good. So, review and you will get more chapters. ^.^ I will update soon as possible. Thanks!! 


	3. Cold Rain

Okay, first off I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Second, I'm glad that you all have reviewed this. I hope that you have enjoyed my fic and please keep reviewing. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing, and hopefully you'll keep being happy. I know all of y'all are happy people. Unlike me. Well anyway, here's the 3rd chapter in "Take Me With You". Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 3: "Cold Rain"  
  
"On the road again." I sang sarcastically as I stepped down into the icy cold New York Harbor water. The chilling water inched its way up my black sneaking suit and froze my joints of my knee. "You would think that this water would be warmer than this."  
  
"Well, this is part of the Atlantic Ocean and if you haven't picked up an atlas in a while, New York is a northern state. And don't forget it is about 2 o'clock A.M. There's no sun to heat the water, Rhapsody," Hawk told me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, can we go over this little mission one more time? We gotta swim to this oil spill cleaning facility thing, go in it, infiltrate, bring down the terrorist leader, and find out if there is a new Metal Gear? Right?"  
  
"Correct. But did you know that a couple years back that this place we are going to blew up. They built it back up. If we are totally off on this Metal Gear thing and it's just a rumor, then it should just be a plain ol' plant. Let's hope that's all it is," Hawk said as the water made its way to our necks.  
  
I went out in the water until I couldn't feel the muddy bottom. I turned back to Hawk who started to swim already towards me. I picked up my feet and started to dog paddle around. "How far out is it?" I asked with chattering teeth.  
  
"Um. About 400 yards. I don't think girls like you know how long that is. About 4 foot ball fields," Hawk said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny Hawk, very fun-fun-funny." I said again chattering. I dove underwater and thankfully we had something covering our heads.  
  
We swam further in the icy water and I saw an outline of a big. Well, thing. It looked like it was floating on the water, but I knew that is where we were heading. I dove back under and continued swimming.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity in the water we were near the cleaning plant. I looked over to Hawk who was observing the massive compound.  
  
"So brainiac, how are we gonna get in?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
Hawk kept staring at the building and I could tell he was concentrating hard. He always bit his lower lip when he thought hard.  
  
I sighed heavily. "I knew we shoulda taken the chopper. We could've pretended we were Navy SEALS!" I said irritated.  
  
Hawk stopped biting his lower lip and looked at me. "Where there's a will, there's a way and hopefully I won't have to use my way. Rhap put on your snorkel! We gotta go sea diving!"  
  
"Oh God. I can't wait to see * this * plan." I slid on my oxygen mask and waited for Hawk to put on his.  
  
We dove under and came to a mesh like fencing. I looked around and saw a hole cut in the fence. I looked to Hawk and he motioned for me to go on in. We swam through and surfaced on the other side. We were in some kind of loading dock.  
  
"Well, that went better than expected," Hawk grunted.  
  
"And what was your plan?"  
  
"Bust a hole through the fence. With this!" Hawk pulled out a small grenade launcher.  
  
"How long have you had that?!" I yelled. "I got it from Boss. Nifty, huh?"  
  
"Gimme that!" I said as I took the grenade launcher from him and threw it back in the water. "You gotta be fair! We can't go on a mission when you have a grenade launcher and I have." I took out a Bretta M9. "A gun that looks like a water pistol? What the h*** is this?" I yelled.  
  
Hawk smiled. "Well then, you gotta be fair too." He took my M9 and threw it in the water too. "We gotta be fair," he mocked.  
  
I shot a mean glare to him and started walking. "Funny. We are in a loading dock. You'd figure that there'd be an entrance for the boats to come in." I growled.  
  
"Really. Well, we got a mission to do. Let's go."  
  
I followed Hawk in another room. I noticed there were two guards that were dead. I went further in the room and saw someone else standing there. She wore a green tank top and camo pants.  
  
"What's this?" I whispered.  
  
I crept along some crates that lined the room and continued to watch her. Hawk ran across to the other side of the room and watched from there. I pressed my finger against my ear and called Hawk on his CODEC.  
  
"Hey Hawk, old buddy, old pal. I wonder who this lady is?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. She has an AK-47, so I wouldn't mess with her. She looks kinda maniacal too. Be careful, and please don't make a sound."  
  
I nodded and got off the CODEC to watch her. I heard the elevator on her side of the room descend and open. The lady turned and saw a replacement guard.  
  
"Start paroling the room. Watch out for anyone. If you see them, gun them down or call for reinforcements," the lady said. She had a Russian accent.  
  
"Yes, Miss Cold Rain," the guard obeyed.  
  
This so-called Cold Rain walked to the elevator and rode it up. I called Hawk again on the CODEC. "Hawk, old buddy, old pal. I'm back. I have a hunch that she's a terrorist. Maybe your theory about there being no Metal Gear is incorrect? We just might be putting her on my death list."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Too bad you threw away my grenade launcher," Hawk said.  
  
"All's fair in love and war," I said and hung up. I snuck around to the guard and placed my arms around his neck.  
  
"Night-y night." I said in his ear as I snapped his neck. I watched his body fall to the ground.  
  
"Bingo, Rhapsody. Nice work," Hawk complimented.  
  
"Thank you, thank you."  
  
I pressed the button to ride the elevator up and knew that this just might be a mission that will be a little stranger than the rest. Maybe just a little stranger.  
  
Okay, how was the 3rd chapter? I hope it was good enough to get some reviews. I'll come out with the 4th chapter faster than I did the 3rd so please keep checking for this. Thank you! ^^ 


	4. Never Say Good Bye

Okay, first off I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Second, I'm glad that you all have reviewed this. I hope that you have enjoyed my fic and please keep reviewing. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing, and hopefully you'll keep being happy. I know all of y'all are happy people. Unlike me. Well anyway, here's the 3rd chapter in "Take Me With You". Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 3: "Cold Rain"  
  
"On the road again." I sang sarcastically as I stepped down into the icy cold New York Harbor water. The chilling water inched its way up my black sneaking suit and froze my joints of my knee. "You would think that this water would be warmer than this."  
  
"Well, this is part of the Atlantic Ocean and if you haven't picked up an atlas in a while, New York is a northern state. And don't forget it is about 2 o'clock A.M. There's no sun to heat the water, Rhapsody," Hawk told me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, can we go over this little mission one more time? We gotta swim to this oil spill cleaning facility thing, go in it, infiltrate, bring down the terrorist leader, and find out if there is a new Metal Gear? Right?"  
  
"Correct. But did you know that a couple years back that this place we are going to blew up. They built it back up. If we are totally off on this Metal Gear thing and it's just a rumor, then it should just be a plain ol' plant. Let's hope that's all it is," Hawk said as the water made its way to our necks.  
  
I went out in the water until I couldn't feel the muddy bottom. I turned back to Hawk who started to swim already towards me. I picked up my feet and started to dog paddle around. "How far out is it?" I asked with chattering teeth.  
  
"Um. About 400 yards. I don't think girls like you know how long that is. About 4 foot ball fields," Hawk said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny Hawk, very fun-fun-funny." I said again chattering. I dove underwater and thankfully we had something covering our heads.  
  
We swam further in the icy water and I saw an outline of a big. Well, thing. It looked like it was floating on the water, but I knew that is where we were heading. I dove back under and continued swimming.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity in the water we were near the cleaning plant. I looked over to Hawk who was observing the massive compound.  
  
"So brainiac, how are we gonna get in?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
Hawk kept staring at the building and I could tell he was concentrating hard. He always bit his lower lip when he thought hard.  
  
I sighed heavily. "I knew we shoulda taken the chopper. We could've pretended we were Navy SEALS!" I said irritated.  
  
Hawk stopped biting his lower lip and looked at me. "Where there's a will, there's a way and hopefully I won't have to use my way. Rhap put on your snorkel! We gotta go sea diving!"  
  
"Oh God. I can't wait to see * this * plan." I slid on my oxygen mask and waited for Hawk to put on his.  
  
We dove under and came to a mesh like fencing. I looked around and saw a hole cut in the fence. I looked to Hawk and he motioned for me to go on in. We swam through and surfaced on the other side. We were in some kind of loading dock.  
  
"Well, that went better than expected," Hawk grunted.  
  
"And what was your plan?"  
  
"Bust a hole through the fence. With this!" Hawk pulled out a small grenade launcher.  
  
"How long have you had that?!" I yelled. "I got it from Boss. Nifty, huh?"  
  
"Gimme that!" I said as I took the grenade launcher from him and threw it back in the water. "You gotta be fair! We can't go on a mission when you have a grenade launcher and I have." I took out a Bretta M9. "A gun that looks like a water pistol? What the h*** is this?" I yelled.  
  
Hawk smiled. "Well then, you gotta be fair too." He took my M9 and threw it in the water too. "We gotta be fair," he mocked.  
  
I shot a mean glare to him and started walking. "Funny. We are in a loading dock. You'd figure that there'd be an entrance for the boats to come in." I growled.  
  
"Really. Well, we got a mission to do. Let's go."  
  
I followed Hawk in another room. I noticed there were two guards that were dead. I went further in the room and saw someone else standing there. She wore a green tank top and camo pants.  
  
"What's this?" I whispered.  
  
I crept along some crates that lined the room and continued to watch her. Hawk ran across to the other side of the room and watched from there. I pressed my finger against my ear and called Hawk on his CODEC.  
  
"Hey Hawk, old buddy, old pal. I wonder who this lady is?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. She has an AK-47, so I wouldn't mess with her. She looks kinda maniacal too. Be careful, and please don't make a sound."  
  
I nodded and got off the CODEC to watch her. I heard the elevator on her side of the room descend and open. The lady turned and saw a replacement guard.  
  
"Start paroling the room. Watch out for anyone. If you see them, gun them down or call for reinforcements," the lady said. She had a Russian accent.  
  
"Yes, Miss Cold Rain," the guard obeyed.  
  
This so-called Cold Rain walked to the elevator and rode it up. I called Hawk again on the CODEC. "Hawk, old buddy, old pal. I'm back. I have a hunch that she's a terrorist. Maybe your theory about there being no Metal Gear is incorrect? We just might be putting her on my death list."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Too bad you threw away my grenade launcher," Hawk said.  
  
"All's fair in love and war," I said and hung up. I snuck around to the guard and placed my arms around his neck.  
  
"Night-y night." I said in his ear as I snapped his neck. I watched his body fall to the ground.  
  
"Bingo, Rhapsody. Nice work," Hawk complimented.  
  
"Thank you, thank you."  
  
I pressed the button to ride the elevator up and knew that this just might be a mission that will be a little stranger than the rest. Maybe just a little stranger.  
  
Okay, how was the 3rd chapter? I hope it was good enough to get some reviews. I'll come out with the 4th chapter faster than I did the 3rd so please keep checking for this. Thank you! ^^ 


End file.
